No Es Nada Personal
by EnLaTierraLosPiesSeEnsucian
Summary: Como podía comprender que de la noche a la mañana estuviera involucrada en una serie de acontecimientos sin pies ni cabeza, Hermione no pensaba que algo se le saliera de las manos y le cambiaran tanto la vida. Empezando por convivir día y noche en una casa con Severus Snape el hombre que primero odio y después la empezó a confundir con amor...


**Disclaimer: ** Harry Potter no es mío, una vez lo pedí de Navidad y solo me trajeron tres libros…

* * *

**No es nada Personal**

Minerva se sobresaltó ligeramente ante el estruendo de la mesa y las tazas al romperse, el té de canela se esparcía por la alfombra color vino y la mesa partida a la mitad era pateada con salvajismo asía un librero del cual múltiples libros cayeron como cascada provocando el estruendo de Fawkes. El ave de fuego voló asustada al hombro de su dueño, Dumbledore atentó al desastre se apresuró a retirarse los lentes de media luna y tomar su varita con elegancia…

―Hijo, ten modales te estas comportando como un verdadero patán― exclamó con calma conjurando un hechizo que provocó que Severus Snape cayera al piso en un ruido sordo―. Hay una dama con nosotros― añadió dándole un guiño a McGonagall.

―¡Esto es una injusticia! ¡Suficiente he tenido que soportar para que me hagan esto!― Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, Snape rugía contorsionándose para zafarse de unas cuerdas invisibles que le apretaban lo suficiente para que no pudiera volver a armar un escándalo.―Yo aquí no veo a ninguna dama, esta McGonagall pero está más que claro que es…

―¡Snape! ―Le corto Dumbledore por primera vez enojado ante los ojos de la bruja―Deja de hacer tanto escándalo, todo el castillo te oirá― Albus se levantó rodeando el escritorio de madera negra para pararse justo enfrente del cuerpo de Severus.

Eran exactamente las ocho de la mañana del primero de Agosto y mientras McGonagall y Dumbledore tomaban el té, aquel desastre humano había llegado gritando y derribando la puerta del despacho de la directora. Con la camisa desfajada y un pantalón que se caía ante la notable pérdida de peso, Severus Snape se había presentado ante sus ojos. No era ni la sombra del excelso y elegante hombre que hace tan solo algunos meses era, al parecer los periódicos no mentían y la vulgaridad de los cabarets y bares de mala muerte que frecuentaba se le habían pegado. Era una lástima a los ojos de ambos magos mayores pues bien debían admitir el hombre era guapo. En fin la situación se les había presentado para que sin esperarlo aquel impredecible hombre se opusiera al cambio de personal en el profesorado de Hogwarts, pues él ya no figuraba en él.

Oficialmente esa mañana para el Ministerio, Severus Tobías Snape había dejado de trabajar en Hogwarts…

―Eres de los peor Dumbledore, me lo prometiste― Comenzó de nuevo el moreno con una susurrante voz de amenaza―. Dijiste que si seguía vivo no me tendría que preocupar por nada, prometiste que tendría el puesto de Artes Oscuras…

―No necesito recordarte que ahora la Directora soy yo, Severus― Minerva se levantó, quitando la mancha de la alfombra con la magia de su varita―. Albus tampoco necesita decirte que hace dos meses en el hospital de San Mungo moriste…― añadió ante la atónita mirada de ambos hombres.

―¡¿Entonces soy un puto fantasma?!― Gritó de nuevo sintiendo como las ataduras de su cuerpo desaparecían de poco en poco―¿Qué mierdas voy a hacer?― continuó con preocupación en la voz.

―Deberías de empezar a buscar empleo en otro lado, aquí tengo completo el profesorado― Dijo de nuevo Minerva arreglando la mesa y colocándola en su lugar―. Escuche que te ofrecieron un puesto en el ministerio ¿Por qué no lo tomas?

―De ninguna manera, me quieren para entrenar a bestias con varita―Levantándose del piso se pasó una mano por el largo cabello negro, igual de grasoso que en su juventud―. Creo que ya figuro demasiado en el periódico para ser Jefe de Aurores.

―En realidad también te llaman para un excelente puesto en el Departamento de Misterios, podrías ser un excelente inefable aunque yo te preferiría como Jefe de Aurores llevas mucho tiempo espiando como para que sigas así el resto de tu vida― Comentó por fin Albus desde su cómodo asiento le dirigía una curiosa mirada a Snape.

―Siempre puedo recurrir a gastar mi dinero, llevo años acumulando fortuna eso me debe servir hasta que muera― Dijo triunfante Snape, acomodándose la camisa y los pantalones.

―¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que cuando murieras diera tu dinero a Harry o alguien que lo necesitara?― Con horror al igual que la mirada de Minerva el hombre se dejó caer en el piso de nuevo, jalándose el cabello en signo de desesperación.― Creo que a la Señorita Granger esa fortuna le ha de estar cayendo de maravilla ¿No lo crees?

―Igual que mí puesto aquí…

Está vez Dumbledore se levantó y hasta dirigirse a la puerta que tambaleaba por caerse ante la brutal patada que una hora atrás aquel hombre de ojos de obsidiana le había dado.

―Me temo muchacho que tendrás que empezar desde cero, tus cosas ya las debe de tener Flich y creo que tienes en mente que tu casa esta destruida― Severus le miró con acidez en la mirada y girándose a mirar por primera vez con suplica a Minerva, esta le negó en una respuesta muda.―. Tienes mucho que hacer, y nosotros debemos atender a los profesores. Como bien sabes todos los años se debe volver a firmar un contrato.

―Nunca creí que me hicieran esto― El hombre tomo su sacó de una esquina en el piso del despacho de Dumbledore y con paso trémulo le dirigió una última mirada a quien creyó su amigo…―Pero en fin por años me usaste ya era hora de que me desecharas, gracias.

Entonces Albus dudoso giro el pomo de la puerta y listo para abrirla Minerva le dirigió una mirada cargada de preocupación.

―Es por tu bien, cariño― Severus paró antes de terminar la poca distancia que le quedaba antes de cruzar aquella vieja puerta. Un escalofrió le recorrió recordando esa misma frase hacía veinte años.―. Si las cosas no resultan puedes venir conmigo…

Snape estuvo a punto de darle una mala respuesta cuando tres golpecitos se hicieron sonar en la puerta, derribándola y dejando ante la atenta vista de todos a la nueva persona que Severus odiaba más que a James Potter.

―¡Disculpen! No sé qué paso…― Hermione Granger se apresuró a disculparse creyendo haber roto la puerta― Yo lo reparare ¡Lo juro!

El moreno pareció iluminarse y son una sonrisa de satisfacción, asustando a la castaña y regalándole a Minerva un mal presentimiento se colocó el saco y avanzó por encima de la puerta de madera sin molestarse en despedirse o dar una disculpa ante el empujón que bien le dio a Granger.

―Claro que lo harás, Granger…

* * *

**N/A:**_ Hola, hola, hola ¿Me escuchan hasta allá atrás? ¿Sí? Qué bueno. Bueno por aquí me presento porque mi perfil está en blanco, tal cual me gustan las cosas. Me pueden empezar por llamar en femenino y mi mamá me dice Phoenix. Casual que yo solo subiré tal vez Severus x Hermione y bueno, este es el primero será largo. _

_Espero hayan disfrutado este primer capítulo…_

* * *

_**¡**__Hey__**! C**__uidado en la __**T**__ierra se te van a ensuciar los zapatos, te invito a mi __**N**__ube__**…**_


End file.
